


Event Horizon

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, Showtime, Gekko etc. No infringement intended.<br/>Words: 821</p><p>AN: For my evil twin, Dhamphir. I hope you have a very happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Event Horizon

 

There is a moment, just as you reach the top of the metal ramp and clank across to the silvery glimmer of liquid light, when you take that first tentative step, passing through into the roller coaster ride that is Stargate travel and you are deposited onto another world. It’s in this instant, this split second of time, that something strange and wonderful can happen.

 

It’s uncommon and only seems to occur with certain people who seem to have the right genetic markers but it is real and it happens. Very rarely the Stargate will kick you back into your own time stream, into a moment of your life that you can relive, kind of like very realistic déjà vous.  It’s a side effect to the event horizon and the physics as to why it happens took me and a team of fellow astrophysicists over a year to figure out. I’d bore you with the details but it’s classified.

 

Janet would have simply shrugged and said it doesn’t matter anyway. How can you ever truly explain a miracle?

 

She is standing in her kitchen by the gurgling coffee maker, half asleep dressed in nothing but the crisp white blouse I’d worn here for dinner last night. It’s a little big on her, coming down to rest on her bare thighs, just barely covering her tempting body. She yawns and drags her hand through her sleep mussed hair, the innocent movement lifting the hem ever so slightly higher on her leg. She always needs that first cup of coffee to get her brain started in the morning. I just seem to need her.

 

I quietly sneak up behind her, my arms snaking around her trim waist and pulling her to me. I can’t believe how right she feels against my body, as she squeaks and chuckles leaning into my warmth.

 

“Morning Trouble.” I can hear the smile in her voice as I nuzzle into her dark hair, looking for that spot behind her ear that I know drives her crazy. The shiver that slides down her back tells me I’ve found it. I suck and nibble on a tender earlobe, hearing the tell tale gasp catch in her throat.

 

“Good morning sexy.” I rasp into her ear, as I start to slowly unbutton the shirt. I can’t get enough of her, my fingers mapping the contours of her sweet form underneath the soft material, my desire for her tightening deep inside me. My own body is throbbing now, craving her touch and yet I hold off, prolonging my own torment to focus on her even more so. I cup her breasts and we both moan with the knowing touch, as I gently squeeze and pull.

 

“Sam…” My name tumbles from her full lips, raw with need. She turns in my arms and I press her back against the counter, as she is willingly caught. Her hands slide up my shoulders, fingers soon finding my hair and tangling into the short tufts pulling me closer.

 

I’m lost in her chocolate brown eyes, large and glittering with desire, her need for my touch plain to see. I pop open the last button and let the shirt fall open, exposing her curves and hollows for me to explore. My eyes rake down her body, taking in the proud swell of her breasts, stiff nipples waiting for my attention and still below that I find taut abs and dark, damp curls. My heart is thundering as we lock eyes again and I see her inner most self peering back at me, like I can see into her soul and I am overwhelmed by her.

 

“I love you, so much.” I whisper, voice cracking slightly as I dip my head, desperate to taste her. I pause at the last moment, waiting for her, savouring the moment before her eyes flicker shut and she quickly closes the distance between us.

 

Our lips touch and I close my eyes, drowning in the sensation of her against my skin. The smell of her, inhaled deep inside. The tactile memory of her fills my mind, the simple warmth of her presence soothing the ripped shards of my soul. An instant and an eternity, gone as quickly as it came.

 

I feel my boots hit the ground and I open my eyes, taking in the sight of long burnt out ruins of a dead city on P2X-1480. I drop to my knees and try to catch my breath, sorrow fresh and brutal washing over me. I try to choke back a sob as Daniel turns to stare back at me, his eyes slowly softening from concern to sad understanding.

 

“Sam?” Daniel moves to comfort me but I just shake my head. Wiping away the tears, I struggle back to my feet, determined to once more get on with my life as best as I can.

 

Janet would have wanted it that way.


End file.
